


He Liked How He Touched Him

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night and the manikins could be anywhere, especially Chaos's warriors. Even though times were hectic, this time was quite serene as the wind blew calmly. Perhaps the warriors of the other side were planning something? Perhaps they were waiting for the right moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Liked How He Touched Him

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Oh, I could never forget about them! (▰˘◡˘▰) I wrote this back in June, I thought I'd finally have the guts to share it now.  
> 

The night was peaceful as the time still ticked, as Cecil tried to light a fire at the camp. As for Cloud, he was searching, exploring the woods. He was worried of what might be in there, though he remained stern, he was searching for resources to build with at the camp. The only problem was Tidus and Firion, messing about to the point of disappearing; clearly wandering within the woods nearby, Cecil only hoped they were catching up with Cloud, merely to help him.

Cecil knew how to take care of himself; he was a father after all as well as a husband, he never wanted to let his family down, especially Rosa, who was his wife. Ceodore always had faith in his father, even if he and Rosa were wishing for his return, wishing for a safe return for that matter. Being alone only seemed to worry Cecil, after all his only wish was to reunite with his brother, but never wanting to face the consequences, his brother was a warrior of Chaos, anything could happen.

Within the long grass of the meadow as the moonlight glistened over the land, puddles upon the stone ground, whilst the other side only seemed to remain dry. Tidus laid within the grass, resting upon his lover who rested beneath him, legs straddling his lap, and palms resting upon Firion's broad shoulders, Tidus tried his best to be affectionate with the other, even if he was inexperienced with another man, even though it was no different to being with a woman, the bond truly felt the same, the same love and care, just with another person.

On the other hand, romance was never on Firion's mind, he would always worry more about his surroundings, whether they were good or evil, the Emperor bothered him quite a bit, knowing he struck Tidus in the back, along with wiping his memory. Firion knew it was the Emperor who caused it; he knew the man was behind all of the chaos that was occurring. Pity little dreams Firion had about a field full of wild roses, seeing as the rose was his favourite flower as well as a symbolism of his world, back in Altair, wanting to join the rebels with his brother and sister.

Firion knew that his dream was never an embarrassment, even if the Emperor tried to shame it, though Firion struggled to ignore those insults, to ignore the Emperor himself, Firion continued to chase his dream with no shame at all. Although with Tidus, Firion wanted the morning to rise slowly; seeing as he was finally able to spend time with Tidus, even if the journey to Chaos's Shrine was days away yet. Nobody knew what was round the corner.

It was late at night and the manikins could be anywhere, especially Chaos's warriors. Even though times were hectic, this time was quite serene as the wind blew calmly. Perhaps the warriors of the other side were planning something? Perhaps they were waiting for the right moment?

Reaching further south, until his hand reached the clothing upon Tidus's waist, the piece of clothing which covered his midriff. Firion never really saw the point of it, just like Tidus never saw the point of Firion's light armour. Firion's busy hand slipped beneath the clothing in a gradual motion, only to gently pinch Tidus's rear behind those oddly cropped shorts, feeling how soft it was.

Tidus looked down, looking towards Firion's chest, a light whimper slipping from his lips, somewhat embarrassed and yet he wanted the other to go much further, to feel more of his body. Firion liked it, being able to explore another man - with his consent of course; it was nice being able to touch another man other than himself.

"R-Rosebud..." Tidus murmured, just enough for Firion to hear.

"What is it? Are you all right?" Firion asked.

"Aren't we, you know, rushing?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything like that, Tidus." He muttered shortly, "I was just curious."

Firion raised a hand, placing the palm against Tidus's cheek just gently, a slight frown upon his lips. Of course, Firion never wanted to force Tidus into anything, but the look in Tidus's eyes, he somehow knew that Tidus wanted him to go further, but somehow he never felt comfortable. Perhaps he was nervous, frightened that the creatures lurking within the woods would find a moment to pick a fight, even if the night was the most peaceful time of the day.

He breathed in deeply, viewing the younger male above him, whilst his head was still in the grass, resting against the ground with only his hands comforting the other, no lips, no kisses, just his hands. His lips soon curled into a small smile, a small chuckle soon escaping his lips.

Tidus leaned down to place a gentle peck onto Firion's lips, looking down at the other with bright azure hues and slightly narrowed eyes, gazing into those amber orbs lovingly, and viewing his reflection within them. His left palm rested upon Firion's chest, feeling the stiffness of his chest as well as his armour, and Tidus really liked the feel of the other, especially how Firion touched him.

"What's wrong, Tidus? Are you tired?"

"Sorta... But I can't—"

"Sleep, if you want." Firion said.

Tidus nodded lightly, before eventually resting his head against Firion's chest, not only listening to his heartbeat but also feeling him breath. When it was silent, odd noises would occur, and Tidus still thought it was the manikins. Tidus let out a small sigh of distress, clearly frightened, though he was at ease knowing that Firion was with him. He never bothered to express his emotions to the other.

"Rosebud..." Tidus whispered, still resting upon Firion's torso.

"What is it now, Tidus?"

"Could you... talk to me? You know, talk as I fall asleep..."

Gently brushing his cold fingertips through those blonde locks, listening to the boy breathe in deeply. "What would you like me to talk about?"  
"Anything... I just want to hear you... and nothing else."

"Well, shouldn't we be heading back to the camp? Cecil and Cloud are probably waiting for us."

"They can cope without us," Tidus cackled, "Right, Rosebud?" He looked towards the other, his chin now upon his armour.

"If you say so..."

"Come on, we probably wouldn't be able to sleep with each other with them around. Not even hug."

Firion chuckled softly with amusement, his palm moving from Tidus's blonde locks and down towards his waist, gently brushing upwards and then down along his side and love handle, whilst his other hand still remained upon Tidus's rear. Tidus never seemed to complain about it anyway.


End file.
